1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display unit having a function of detecting the position or the like of an object which comes in contact with or close to a screen, and a method of detecting an object through the use of such an image display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for detecting the position or the like of an object which comes in contact with or close to a screen of a display unit have been previously known. A typical widespread technique is a display unit including a touch panel.
There are various types of touch panels, and a widespread touch panel is of a type which detects capacitance. When a finger comes in contact with the touch panel of this kind, the touch panel detects a change in surface charge of the panel, thereby the position or the like of an object is detected. Therefore, such a touch panel provides intuitive operation for users.
Recently, there have been proposed various techniques for being able to detect the position or the like of an object without arranging such a touch panel on a screen.
For example, in N. Tada et al. “A Touch Panel Function Integrated LCD Using LTPS Technology”, IDW'04 Proceedings of The 11th International Display Workshops, International Display Workshops, p. 349-350, there is disclosed a technique which can capture an image of an object or the like through arranging a light sensor in each pixel in a liquid crystal display unit using low-temperature polysilicon.